warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crown
Crown is a ginger and white tabby tom with medium length fur and a fluffy tail. He keeps his face concealed behind a plain, featureless cat mask, a smooth plane of white wood with only eye slits. His eyes are a very pale, greenish-yellow, almost grey in some lights. Very few cats know his real name (which was Sunblaze before he left the Clans to join The Strikers) and only address him as his Striker name, 'Crown', as a show of respect. He leads the Assassination unit and is the Grand Deputy of the Strikers. Appearance Crown is a ginger and white tabby tom with medium length fur. He always likes to keep his fur pristine and clean of any blood so he looks more regal, like what his Striker name suggests. He has a fluffy tail and long white whiskers, and a bright pink nose. He rarely shows his true face whenever he's in the field, but will occasionally show it whenever he takes off his mask to eat. His eyes show through his mask, however, and they are greenish-yellow and very pale, making them look almost grey in some lights. His pupils are almost nearly always slit. He is a medium sized cat, of average height, and a very normal looking tom altogether (save for the eye color and mask). However, he uses this to his advantage and infiltrates the Clans easily. Personality * Hellbent on getting revenge * Actually pretty kind to his fellow Striker members, the opposite of Cobra * Cold and ruthless towards Clan cats * Unfeeling whenever he kills someone * Feels no sympathy * Treats cats he knows and loves with warmth, treats his enemies with hate and no mercy * Prioritizes respect a lot and gets enraged whenever someone disrespects him * Other than that, keeps his cool and calm disposition * Unnaturally composed during life-threatening situations, the perfect asssassin History Crown was originally born as Sunkit to Icegleam and Foxfang of ThunderClan. Sunkit had an average kithood, but there was one thing different about him - he had no sympathy. It wasn't because something traumatic happened to him or anything, it was because he was ''born ''with a lack of it. This draws similar parallels to Cobra, who was born without any emotion. To prove this, he played a malicious prank on one of the kits in the nursery who had a crush on one of the tom-kits. He told the tom-kit to say that he returned the feeling, but then coldly reject her when she asked again, which would leave her heartbroken (this would later play an important role in his life). Sunkit, witnessing his plan come into ploy, felt no sympathy, and instead, a strange satisfaction filled him up. It was the satisfaction of knowing that you had just devastated someone, a rather sadistic trait. Sunkit soon became an apprentice, by the name of Sunpaw. At this point he was growing up, discovering more things about the world. But he had a curious fascination with psychology, such as how it worked. More importantly, how it could be used as a weapon ''against ''a cat to break them from the inside. Of course, his mentor didn't notice anything strange, and in everyone's eyes Sunpaw was a well-behaved apprentice who excelled at fighting, who just lacked sympathy and often laughed at others' mistakes, who needed to be corrected for that. But nobody truly knew who Sunpaw was. They didn't know that Sunpaw had been experimenting, testing his theories about psychology on several cats. Including an old victim of his, a she-cat by the name of Swiftpaw. Time and time again Swiftpaw would prove herself prominent in Sunpaw's history. Sunpaw had taken great interest in how loss could affect a cat. Swiftpaw was his unfortunate test subject. In fact, Sunpaw had performed so many tests that his own thoughts began to change. He began to see cats as a tool, something that existed merely for the purpose of helping him. At first the tests Sunpaw performed were quite innocent. Stealing Swiftpaw's food. Making her nest damp with water. Scaring her by putting a dead adder in her nest. They were just pranks, but they slowly enraged Swiftpaw over time. When Swiftpaw lashed out one day at Sunpaw and had to do mouse bile duty for a moon, Sunpaw felt that strange satisfaction fill him up again. He had irritated Swiftpaw, he knew that. But this time, he had pushed her over the edge. Could he do that again, and on a more extreme level? This question occupied Sunpaw for several moons, even when he was made into a warrior and became Sunblaze. Category:Characters Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Rogues Category:Evil Category:Former Clan Cats